


Christmas With You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Liam is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Liam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone ships it, pining theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Secret Santa Fic for Skam-Witness:Liam loves Christmas and drags Theo into everything. Theo can't help but hope it's because Liam wants him to have his first real Christmas in a long time. Turns out Liam really does just love Christmas, but maybe he loves Theo too.Merry Christmas!





	Christmas With You

Theo is startled to find himself being woken up early on December 1st by Liam running into his room and jumping onto his bed. He groans and pulls the covers up over his face and tries to turn away from Liam.

Liam doesn’t seem the least bit phased, in fact he sounds far too happy for being up so early, “Come on Theo. Get up. We gotta go.”

“Is there an emergency?” Theo asks, not moving. If there was an emergency he doubts Liam would be so happy about it. But he can’t really see any other reason for Liam to be bothering him so early.

“No… but we still gotta go. It’s December 1st!”

“I’m glad you know what day it is. But I don’t see why that means I have to get out of bed.”

“Because it’s time to get the Christmas tree!” Liam says.

Theo peaks out at him from under the covers. Liam looks as happy as he sounds. It almost makes Theo get out of bed. _Almost_. But he’s tired and Liam interrupted some much needed rest so instead he covers his head back up with the blanket.

“Nope. No way,” Liam says, yanking at the covers and trying to pull them away from Theo’s face. When Theo pulls back Liam sighs, “Theo come on. We have to go get the Christmas tree.”

“I don’t see why you need me,” Theo says, “you’re more than capable of picking out a tree yourself.”

“Because my Mom wants us to. She never lets us have a real tree. It’s always been the same plastic one we’ve had since I was 8,” Liam says, “I’m not about to miss an opportunity to get a real tree just because you’re lazy and won’t drag your ass out of bed.”

“I’m not lazy,” Theo says, “It’s just fucking early.”

“That’s the whole point!”

“You’re one of those people who is weirdly obsessed with Christmas aren’t you?” Theo asks, finally removing the cover from his head so he can look at Liam.

“There’s nothing wrong with loving Christmas,” Liam says.

“Yeah but there’s loving Christmas and then there’s _loving_ Christmas. Something tells me you're the second one.”

“It’s a great Holiday,” Liam tells him.

“Why because you get presents?”

“No,” Liam says, rolling his eyes when Theo raises an eyebrow saying he doesn’t quite believe him. “Not completely. No, it’s because of all that comes with it. The tree, the caroling, baking cookies, the sweaters, spending time with family and friends. All of it. Christmas just feels different than the rest of the year.”

“Fine,” Theo groans, “I’ll go. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed and get my head on straight.”

Liam grins, jumping up from the bed, “I’ll meet you downstairs. You have 15 minutes and then I’ll be coming back up here.”

“Fine fine. Now get out and leave me in peace to get ready.”

Theo waits until Liam is in the hall before checking his phone, groaning and falling back onto the pillows when he sees what time it is. “What the hell Liam? Why do we have to go tree shopping at 7 in the morning?”

Liam’s happy laughter reaches him from the stairs.

 

Theo stares around the Christmas tree lot with wide eyes. He’s never been to one before and hadn’t been sure what to expect. The place is more massive than anything he could have imagined. He lost Liam a few minutes ago, the beta running off through the trees, excited and determined to find the perfect tree. He’s not worried, he knows Liam can’t have gone far but he still feels a little uneasy.

He closes his eyes, trying to block out the other noises and pinpoint Liam’s heartbeat. It’s not hard, he’s grown used to the sound. He finds Liam a few rows over, staring wide eyed up at one of the many trees.

“Find one?” Theo asks, stepping up next to Liam. He hasn’t looked at the tree yet, too focused on the childlike awe on Liam’s face.

Liam turns his gaze towards Theo, smile widening as he nods his head, his words coming out slightly breathless. “Yeah I think this is the one. It’s perfect. Don’t you think?”

Theo finally tears his gaze away from Liam and lets it fall on the tree. It’s tall but not so tall that it wouldn’t fit in the Geyer’s living room. All the trees in that lot have looked the same to Theo, and if Theo is honest he hardly sees a difference in this one. But Liam does so that’s enough to make it special.

So he just smiles at Liam, turning his head towards him, “Yeah it’s perfect.”

Liam is practically bouncing on his feet now as he glances around the lot, “Okay I’m going to go find someone. You stay here and watch the tree.”

“What’s it going to do? Wonder off?”

Liam narrows his eyes, his words coming out in a harsh whisper, “No but someone might try to take it, and the tree is _ours_.”

Theo tries to ignore the way his heart flutters at the word _ours_. Liam is back a few minutes later practically dragging a harried looking employee towards Theo and the tree. Theo feels kinda sorry for the girl.

“This!” Liam says, excitedly pointing at the tree. “This is the one!”

The girl sighs, running a hand down her face, “I told you I didn’t need to see it. You just had to bring me the tag…”

“I just wanted to be sure there was no confusion. This is the perfect tree.”

The girl looks from the tree over to Theo, who just smiles and shrugs as if to say ‘what can you do?’

The girl rolls her eyes before looking back to Liam, “It is perfect. Now why don’t you grab the tag so I can ring you up and your boyfriend here can watch the tree?”

Liam blushes and starts stuttering out a denial. Theo can feel his own face heating up, a warmth spreading through his chest at the word boyfriend. He knows the girl couldn’t care less about if they’re dating or not so he just puts on his most charming smile, resting a hand on Liam’s back, “That sounds great. Thank you.”

The girl nods, leading a still speechless, blushing Liam away.

Getting the tree back to the house isn’t as hard as it could be thanks to Theo’s truck, but it’s still an event just getting it _to_ Theo’s truck. Liam is still flustered from before and any other time Theo would find it amusing but not when he’s carrying half of a massive Christmas tree. They’d declined help, Theo thinking they’d be more than capable of handling it themselves. He’s starting to regret that when Liam’s hands slip for the 5th time.

“Liam,” Theo growls, shifting his footing and trying to take more of the weight.

“Sorry!” Liam calls back, “I’m trying!”

“I know. We only have a little bit further until we’re to the truck so just hold on.”

They eventually make it back to the car and get the tree into the back. After that it’s easy going, Theo just has to drive the truck back home. He hopes Dr. Geyer is around. It’s not a long trip from the truck to the house but he’d rather not have a repeat performance of their experience carrying the tree to the truck.

Luckily Dr. Geyer is there and they make short work of getting the tree inside. Liam’s Mom is waiting in the living room with reindeer antlers on her head, what looks like tinsel around her neck, and boxes of decorations surrounding her. Theo smiles over at her, “I see you’re prepared.”

“That’s not even half of it,” Dr. Geyer whispers to Theo.

Theo chuckles, taking the string of lights that Liam hands him. Theo can’t say he doesn’t enjoy himself. Even when Liam somehow gets himself twisted in the lights and almost causes the tree to fall on Theo. It’s only Theo’s werewolf strength and Dr. Geyer stepping in to help while Jenna untangles the lights from Liam that stop the tree from falling.

After that it goes a lot smoother. They have the ornaments on the tree and then settle in to watch A Christmas Carol, one of Jenna’s favorite Christmas movies.

 

Liam’s enthusiasm doesn’t waver as time goes on, if anything he gets even more excited. He wants to do as many Christmas things as possible and that means Theo gets dragged into it. From making Christmas cookies every other day to finding the tallest hill they can find and going sledding when it finally snows. Liam wants to do _everything_.

The second week of December Liam insists that they make gingerbread houses. Theo’s never made one but doesn’t say anything. He knows there would be no point. And surely Liam must know. How could he not? He’s already been so adamant about making this the best Christmas ever. Part of Theo wonders if all of this is for him. Liam’s little way of showing Theo a proper Christmas. But Liam never says so and Theo’s not about to bring it up. The hope and warmth still bloom in his chest at the thought of Liam doing something like this for him. So much that he doesn’t want to risk ruining it.

Theo is just happy that Liam is content with buying one of the premade boxes and doesn’t want to make his own gingerbread. Liam isn’t horrible in the kitchen but he’s not great either. Just the thought of how disastrous that could have turned out makes Theo snort.

The sound draws Liam’s attention, who turns his eyes away from where he’s decorating his house in order to look at Theo, “Something funny?”

Theo smirks, “I was just thinking about the disaster it would have been if you tried to make the gingerbread yourself.”

Liam points his tube of icing at Theo, “I’ll have you know I’m an excellent cook.”

“Liam,” Theo says, fighting back a smile, “I’ve _seen_ you in the kitchen. You’re kind of helpless and a mess.”

“I am not!”

“You kind of are sweetie,” Jenna says, laughing and placing a kiss to the top of Liam’s head when Liam pouts. “It’s okay. We can’t all be master chefs.”

“I don’t even know where you learned to cook,” Liam says, leveling Theo with a look.

Theo shrugs, “I taught myself. Had to if I wanted to eat.”

“It just takes practice,” his Mom says before heading into the kitchen.

“Hard to practice if you won’t let me anywhere near the kitchen,” Liam mutters.

Theo reaches over, ruffling Liam’s hair and laughing when he growls and swats Theo’s hand away, “It’s okay Little Wolf. I can teach you to cook if you want.”

“Nope,” Liam says, “too late. I don’t want your help.”

“Liam…”

“No.”

“You know I was just messing with you, right?”

“Oh I know,” Liam says, squeezing his tube of icing and sending icing flying at Theo. Theo, not expecting it, doesn’t have time to move out of the way before it’s hitting him right in the face. Liam leans over, using his thumb to wipe some of the icing away before sticking his thumb in his mouth and sucking the icing off. Theo is left staring with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. Liam smirks, “And I’m just messing with you.”

Liam goes back to working on his gingerbread house without another word, looking far too pleased with himself. Theo just sits there staring, mind still processing what just happened. _What the hell?_

Jenna walks back into the room from the kitchen, tutting when she looks at Theo and hands him a napkin, “Theo dear, you have icing on your face.”

Theo nods, letting out a quiet thank you. He takes the napkin from her and wordlessly wipes the icing away. It’s still sticky. He’s going to have to wash his face after this. Needless to say his gingerbread house leaves a lot to be desired and Liam looks far too smug about it.

 

The third week of December Liam pulls out the big guns, deciding they need to go caroling. Theo doesn’t agree. The last thing he wants to do is go door to door singing Christmas carols. But Liam looks so excited that Theo finds himself giving in a lot sooner than he would have liked. Liam, being Liam, insists that they all have to practice. He doesn’t want them showing up out of tune and embarrassing themselves.

Somehow practicing for caroling turns into Liam and his Mom dancing to Christmas music. He’s seen enough by now to know they both enjoy Christmas but this is something else.

“Are they always like this?” Theo asks, staring as Liam and his mother dance around the living room.

Dr. Geyer smiles, “They are. Liam loves Christmas. So does his mom.”

“What about you?” Theo asks, glancing over at the doctor.

“I like their enthusiasm.”

“Well they’re certainly not lacking in that.”

Dr. Geyer smiles, “No they’re certainly not.”

“David!” Jenna calls, getting the attention of her husband, “Come dance with me!”

He looks out Theo, shrugging his shoulders before walking over to join his wife. Theo watches as they twirl around the living room, laughing the whole time. Jenna looks over and sees Theo watching and waves her hand in a ‘come here’ gesture. Theo’s about to decline but then Liam beckons him over and Theo can’t quite say no.

At first it’s an upbeat dance, the four of them dancing around the living room to Rockin’ Around The Christmas Tree. Theo is amused to find it’s the LeAnn Rimes version.

“Mom loves LeAnn Rimes,” Liam laughs, ducking under his parents arm and working his way back over to Theo, “she was in her fan club. I’m actually pretty sure she named me Liam because it was the closest she could get to LeAnn.”

“Oh hush you,” Jenna laughs, lightheartedly swatting at Liam’s arm.

Then the song changes, an unfamiliar slow song starting up. Theo is about to back away when he feels a hand hesitantly take his. He looks up to see Liam watching him, eyes wide and hopeful.

“The dancing isn’t over,” Liam says, stepping closer.

Theo finds himself nodding, taking a deep breath before hesitantly putting his hands on Liam’s hips as Liam hooks his arms around Theo’s neck. They start swaying to the music, both a little unsure in their movements. Liam quietly sings along to the music.

_You're like an angel in the snow_  
_I knew you'd come but soon you'll go_  
_You have to leave but believe you'll be_  
_Frozen in my mind and back to life_  
_And back to life, and back to life_  
_Come winter time_

Liam’s head moves to rest in the Theo’s neck, his breath ghosting across the skin there with every exhale. Theo feels his hands tremble slightly as he moves them from Liam’s hips to wrap around his back. Liam’s breath hitches for a moment but then he’s releasing it in a long exhale, moving in closer to Theo.

Theo glances over to see both the Geyer’s watching them, wide smiles on their faces. Feeling embarrassed Theo ducks his head, his cheeks heating up slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asks, not bothering to lift his head.

“Nothing,” Theo says, then amends his statement when Liam pinches his shoulder, “Your parents are watching us.”

“God,” Liam whispers, “they’re shameless.”

Theo finds himself laughing, pulling Liam in tighter. He tries not to question it, not to let his mind wander to all the possibilities of what this could mean. He knows what he feels for Liam. He’s accepted it. He’s also accepted that it might be one sided. Then moments like this happen and his mind wants to start thinking of doing ridiculous things like moving his head enough to brush his lips against the exposed skin on Liam’s throat. Theo has to stop those thoughts. Stop them before he can’t fight them anymore and does something crazy like act on them.

 

A while later Liam pulls out his guitar and starts playing even more Christmas music. Theo had known Liam could play but he has to admit he’s impressed by just how well. At one point Liam stops and looks at his audience, “Any requests?”

“Play that Ho Ho Hopefully song you like,” Jenna suggests, “I like that one.”

“By The Maine?” Jenna nods and Liam shrugs, “Sure.”

Jenna looks over at Theo and winks. Theo isn’t sure what to think of it until Liam starts singing and he realizes he recognizes the song. Enough to know for a fact that Liam is changing all the she’s to he’s as he’s singing, eyes not leaving Theo. Theo feels his heart speed up and just hopes it’s not noticeable to Liam. His eyes stay focused on Theo the whole time he sings, not wavering.

_Ho ho hopefully this holiday will make us believe that_  
_We're exactly where we're supposed to be_  
_And we're ho ho hoping that_  
_We all come back and as a matter of fact I know_  
_I'm exactly where I need to be_  
_With you by this Christmas tree_  
_Together just you and me_  
_Together by the Christmas tree_

When he finishes he puts the guitar down, still not looking away. Theo isn’t sure what to do with this. He feels exposed. He wants to run but he doesn’t. He stays, sure everything he feels is on full display but unable to stop it. He’s not sure if he wants to.

“What did you think Theo?” Jenna asks, breaking Theo out of his thoughts.

He still can’t look away, not when Liam’s gaze is so unwavering. “I like it,” Theo says, voice coming out slightly hoarse. He clears his throat, running a hand along the back of his neck as he tries to speak again, “It was nice. Your hands… you play really well.”

Liam smirks, running his fingers along the guitar, “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

He knows to anyone else it would seem like Liam is just talking about the guitar but Theo can see the glint in Liam’s eyes. _Holy shit._ Liam’s parents are sitting right next to him and Liam’s… god is he flirting? What is happening?

“He is very good with his hands,” Jenna says, hopefully unaware of the track Theo’s mind is taking, “always has been.”

Theo is feeling a little helpless. He’s never felt like this before and he’s not sure what to do with it. The only thing that helps Theo is that Liam doesn’t seem completely unphased. He can see Liam’s cheeks reddening slightly at his Mom’s comment.

Theo doesn’t want to be the first to break away but he’s also having trouble breathing. The weight of what all this means weighing on him. He makes some excuse, saying he needs more hot chocolate before fleeing into the kitchen. He had intended to make hot chocolate but as soon as he gets into the kitchen he heads for the counter, resting his arms on it as he tries to calm himself down.

He’s so wrapped up in his spiraling thoughts that he doesn’t notice someone else coming into the kitchen. At least not until Jenna puts her hand on his back, causing him to jump and turn around to face her. She gives him a smile that is far too understanding for his liking, “I’m not as oblivious as either of you would like to believe.”

“I don’t…” the denial is on the tip of his tongue but he can’t quite force it out. So he closes his mouth, crossing his arms across his chest. He’s not sure if it’s a defensive gesture or one of comfort.

Jenna just smiles, placing a hand on his arm, “It’s okay. Whatever you’re feeling, it’s okay Theo. I might not know everything you’ve been through but I know enough. I can tell you’re holding yourself back, whether that’s to protect yourself or him I don’t know. Probably both. But you don’t have to. A blind man could see how much you two love each other.”

Theo feels his breathing turn ragged again at the word love. Before that he hadn’t allowed himself to even think it. It’d been something abstract. Unattainable. Something he didn’t and doesn’t deserve.

Jenna must sense where his thoughts are going because she gives his arm a squeeze, obviously trying to ground him, “You’re allowed to love him, Theo. Just like you’re allowed to let yourself be loved in return. It’s okay to want those things. You deserve to be happy.”

“I don’t…”

“You _do,”_ Jenna says, her tone of voice leaving no room for argument, “just something to think about. And you should.”

 

Theo tries not to think about it but the thoughts somehow find their way in without his permission. Wondering if Jenna is right and he can be happy. That he stands a chance with Liam. On top of that there’s the simmering tension between him and Liam. It was there before, barely noticeable. But now it’s almost palpable. Neither one speak of it, but their looks linger more now. Neither one caring if the other sees.

The days pass until it’s finally December 21st, the day Liam designated for caroling. Theo, Liam, the Geyer’s, Mason, Corey, and Melissa all gather in the Geyer’s living room preparing to go out caroling. Liam had taken the whole thing very seriously and had designated everyone with specific songs, while also including group songs. Theo is feeling slightly nervous about having a solo, not used to singing all that much. But once Liam had heard Theo sing and found he could carry a tune he’d insisted.

Theo has more fun than he expected. Going into it he wasn’t sure how receptive people would be to carolers showing up on their doorstep. Sure, they have a few people shake their heads and slam the door in their faces but more often than not they get people being open to listen. Liam and Jenna’s love of Christmas must be infectious, spreading out and drawing people in.

When it’s time for Theo to sing he feels the nerves eating away at him. But then Liam is at his side, arm pressing against his as he smiles up at him, “Come on, I know you’ll do great.”

He takes a deep breath and starts singing Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas while Liam strums his guitar. Because of course Liam insisted on bringing it. It’s even better when Liam steps in and harmonizes with him. Warmth spreads through his chest when he hears how well their voices meld together.

He knows he’s supposed to be focusing on the people at the house they’ve stopped at, and he _does_ , but his eyes still flick back to Liam of their own accord. When they finish there’s loud applause from the older couple standing in front of them.

“You two make the sweetest couple,” the woman says, patting Theo’s hand before he can make his retreat.

He’s at a loss of what to say. Everyone else has already walked down the driveway leaving Theo on his own. So he just gives her a tentative smile, “Thank you. But we’re not together.”

“The way you two look at each other you could have food me,” she says, winking at him, “I’d scoop him up if I were you.”

“Now now Alice,” the man says, “leave the poor boy alone. His friends are waiting and he needs to go.”

The man waves him off. Theo waves goodbye and starts down the drive, blushing when Alice calls after him, “What’s it you youngsters say? You should tap that!”

He seriously hopes no one else heard her. But considering he’s almost the group he doesn’t like his chances. Sure enough, there’s laughter from in front of him showing that at least a few of them heard.

“What the heck was that about?” Mason asks, looking up at the house confused.

“Nothing,” Theo mutters, “let’s go to the next house.”

He can feel Liam’s eyes on him as they walk to the next house but does his best to avoid meeting his gaze. His face still feels hot so Liam has to notice him blushing. He doesn’t say anything though. Besides Jenna’s not so quiet comment of “even the neighbors ship it,” the night passes without further incident.

 

Theo can’t help but smile as he relaxes back on the couch. Liam is next to him examining the new video game he got from Mason while Mason and Corey are on the floor gathering up their presents. The rest of the pack had left almost an hour ago, heading home to spend the remaining hours of Christmas Eve with their families. The night had gone well. He can’t remember the last time he felt this happy about Christmas and he knows it’s all because of Liam.

“This has been the best Christmas in a long time,” Theo says, smiling over at Liam.

“What do you mean? You haven’t…” Liam stills, looking at Theo with wide eyes, “Oh, _Oh shit_. You mean you haven’t celebrated Christmas since…”

“Since I went to live with the Dread Doctors?” Theo asks, amusement clear on his face, “No. They weren’t real the Christmas type. To be honest my parents weren’t really either so… Wait. I thought you knew that?”

“No! I mean...I just…”

The two of them barely notice Mason and Corey slipping out the door, sharing knowing smiles.

Theo’s brow furrows, “Then all this Christmas stuff?”

“I just really like Christmas!”

“Oh…” Theo looks down at his hands, suddenly feeling like an idiot. He doesn’t know why he let himself hope that Liam was doing all this Christmas stuff for him. He sighs, getting ready to stand up but Liam’s hand on his arm stops him.

“I would have still done this if I knew,” Liam says, “and more. I would have done so much more to give you the perfect Christmas.”

“You’ve already done enough Liam,” Theo says, “you let me into your home and into your life. You showed me all the things you love about Christmas and made me start to love it as well. You’ve given me so much. Probably more than I deserve.”

“No,” Liam says, “you deserve all that and more.”

Theo looks at Liam for a moment before deciding to take a risk, “There is one Christmas tradition we haven’t tried yet.”

Liam’s brow burrows, “Which one?”

Theo pulls out the branch of mistletoe he saw Lydia hide beside the couch earlier, knowing this was probably here plan all along, and holds it above his head, “This one.”

It feels like an eternity as he waits for Liam’s reaction. Watching as Liam’s eyes widen as he takes in the mistletoe and then a wide grin spreads across his face, “I think that’s another tradition I can get behind.”

Theo’s eyes track Liam’s every movement, watching as he slowly leans into Theo’s space, stopping when their lips are barely an inch apart, “Yeah?”

Liam smiles, licking his lips, “Yeah.”

Theo isn’t sure who moves first but the next moment they’re kissing, Liam’s lips brushing softly against his, almost hesitant in their movement. They pull back, eyes flicking across the other’s face before they’re moving in again. This time there’s no hesitation. Theo moves a hand to Liam’s waist, pulling the beta closer until they’re falling back. Theo’s back hits the couch and Liam is quick to follow, crawling on top of him and fitting their lips together again.

“You’ve been a menace,” Theo tells him in between kisses, “teasing me the way you have.”

“I was just hoping you would cave,” Liam says, moving his mouth to Theo’s throat licking and biting his way down, “been wanting this for so long.”

“You should have ah--,” Theo gasps when Liam’s teeth brush over a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, “said something.”

“Was waiting for you to make the first move,” Liam mutters, glancing up at Theo, “I didn’t want to push you for something you weren’t ready for.”

“I’m ready now,” Theo tells him, running a hand through Liam’s hair.

Liam smiles and leans into it, moving back up until he can kiss Theo again.

“I love you,” Theo breathes out, the words slipping past his lips without his permission. He finds he doesn’t care. He loves Liam and as happy as it would make him to have Liam say the words back, he doesn’t need to hear them. Not when he has Liam like this.

Liam’s knuckles brush across Theo’s cheek, a soft private smile on his face, “I love you too. Don’t ever doubt that.”

They both jump when they hear a quiet “aww” from the hallway followed by what sounds like a smack and then quiet whispers. The two share a look before Liam sighs, putting his head on Theo’s chest, “Seriously guys?”

A moment later Jenna walks in followed by Mason, Corey, Lydia, Scott, Derek, Malia, and Stiles.

“I thought you guys left,” Theo says, frowning at the group.

“We did,” Scott says, grinning down at them, “but then we came back when Mason texted saying he was sure you two were about to get together finally.”

“And I was already on my way back home after dropping dinner off with your Dad at the hospital,” Jenna says, “I’m happy to see you’ve both came to your senses.”

“Seriously,” Stiles says, wrinkling his nose, “the tension between you two was so bad tonight even I could smell it and I’m human.”

“Are you sure you weren’t just smelling your own lust for Derek?” Liam asks, lifting his head up enough to look over at Stiles.

Stiles shrugs, “Nah that would have been more simmering considering we had sex before we came over.”

Derek sighs, running a hand down his face, “I’m sure they didn’t need to know that Stiles.”

“Liam’s the one that brought it up.”

“Only to get you off my back,” Liam says.

Stiles opens his mouth to say something but Lydia speaks before he gets a chance, “We’re just glad that you’ve figured things out.”

“Yeah man, we just want you to be happy,” Scott says, looking from Liam to Theo, “ _both_ of you.”

Theo feels his throat tightening at the same time the weight on his chest gives, figuratively at least considering Liam still hasn’t moved. He’s not sure how to respond. The pack’s easy acceptance of his relationship with Liam isn’t something he expected. He certainly hadn’t counted on them _shipping it_ as Jenna had said.

“Thank you,” Theo says finally, the words coming out a quiet whisper.

Liam reaches over, lacing their fingers together and giving a small squeeze. That small comfort is enough.

 

Theo expects to wake up warm and content in Liam’s arms on Christmas morning.  Maybe trade a few soft kisses before they head downstairs to open presents. He really should have known better. Instead he’s being woken up at an ungodly hour by Liam who practically drags Theo from his bed and downstairs to the living room. Liam leaves and then returns a moment later with 2 Christmas sweaters in hand. He starts pulling at Theo’s shirt until Theo complies and lifts his arms. Once the shirt is discarded Liam is pulling the Christmas sweater over his head.

“Why do I have to wear this?” Theo grumbles, rolling his eyes when he looks down to see a wolf with a Santa hat on.

The one Liam puts on looks almost exactly the same, except his is red where Theo’s is blue, “It’s a Christmas tradition.”

Theo sighs, looking around the room. Not even Liam’s parents are there yet. They’re that early.

“Liam are your parents even awake?” Theo asks, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

“I think they are,” Liam says, “I thought it would take more effort to get you up though I haven’t checked.”

“You woke me first?”

“I was excited! Now that I know it’s your first Christmas in a while I wanted to do it right”

Theo sighs, falling back onto the couch and closing his eyes. Maybe he can take a nap while he waits on the Geyer’s to get downstairs…

“What? No! You can’t sleep! _Theo_! _”_ Liam starts pulling on Theo’s arm trying to get him to stand up.

This time Theo doesn’t budge. He cracks an eye open to look at Liam, too tired to even smirk at Liam’s disgruntled frown.

“Oh leave him be Liam,” Jenna’s voice reaches them from the bottom of the stairs, “I’m going to put on some coffee and then we can do presents.”

“But if he sleeps…”

“I’m not going to sleep,” Theo says, using Liam’s hold on his arm to pull him down on the couch. He doesn’t think it through because Liam loses his balance and practically falls on Theo’s lap. Theo grunts at the impact, but doesn’t let go. Instead he pulls Liam closer, smoothing a hand down his back. “Relax Liam.”

He’s surprised when Liam actually listens, moving around slightly until he’s settled comfortably in Theo’s lap. Liam’s yawn against his neck let’s Theo know Liam is just as tired as he is.

“I’m not going to sleep,” Liam mumbles. He doesn’t sound very convincing at all.

Theo just smiles and settles more comfortably into the couch, only planning to rest his eyes for a few minutes. At least until Jenna and the doctor come in with their coffee. When he next opens his eyes the first thing he notices that the room is brighter than before. The next thing is the solid weight on his lap. _Liam_. Liam is still on him. No, Liam is _sleeping_ on him.

How had Liam fallen asleep? It had only been a few minutes. Realistically Theo knows better. It has to have been more than a few minutes if the sun is as high in the sky as it is and Liam had the opportunity to fall asleep. Theo knows that Liam can fall asleep pretty quick but not _that_ quick.

He hears a quiet chuckle and looks up to see Jenna sitting in the armchair across from him, “How long have we been out?”

‘A few hours,” She says, her lips twitching with amusement.

“A few hours?” Theo asks, glancing down at Liam, “why didn’t you wake us?”

“You both looked so peaceful. We didn’t want to disturb you. David went back to sleep once we realized you’d both fallen asleep.”

“But you didn’t?”

“No. I decided I might as well get some reading done,” Jenna tells him, showing him the book in her hands, “I stayed here in case you two woke up.”

“Liam isn’t going to be happy you let him sleep,” Theo tells her.

They’re not being all that quiet but Liam hasn’t even stirred except to snuggle in closer to Theo. He’s already practically glued to him so Theo isn’t sure how he can get any closer but Liam seems determined.

“I’m going to go wake David if you want to attempt to wake Liam up,” she says, putting her book down and standing up.

“You just don’t want to deal with Liam when he wakes up and realizes you let him sleep,” Theo jokes.

Jenna laughs, ruffling Theo’s hair as she goes by, “Absolutely not. He’s your boyfriend now so I’ll leave that to you.”

“Coward.”

“Good luck!”

Then she’s gone, her laughter fading as she makes her way up the stairs. Theo stares down at Liam, trying to decide the best way to go about waking him.

“Liam,” Theo says, running a hand through the beta’s hair, “Liam it’s time to get up.”

Liam groans burying his face into Liam’s neck, “No. Don’t wanna.”

Theo lets out a quiet chuckle, “Weren’t you the one all excited about Christmas a few hours ago?”

“Christmas?!” Liam shoots out of Theo’s lap so fast he almost stumbles back into the Christmas tree, “I missed Christmas? Where are my parents?”

“Upstairs,” Theo tells him, “they’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“But they were already down here.”

“And then we fell asleep so your Mom stayed down here to read while the doctor went upstairs to get a few more hours of sleep since he has to work again tonight.”

Liam pouts, “But it’s Christmas. We’re supposed to get up early and open presents.”

“It’s still barely 9 Liam,” his Mom says walking back into the room, her husband right behind her, “now stop pouting and sit down. We’ll get the gifts taken care of.”

Theo is surprised by the gifts he gets. He had expected a few, sure. He knows Jenna wasn’t going to let him go without. He basically gets a whole new wardrobe though. New shirts and jeans, even a few comfortable looking sweaters. Jenna sees Theo running his hands along one of the sweaters and smiles, “I know you still don’t have much in terms of clothes so I thought I’d go the useful route this year. I’m usually pretty good at guessing sizes but if any of it doesn’t fit or you don’t like it I still have the receipts.”

Theo looked up at her with a smile, “I love them. Thank you.”

Theo feels nervous when Dr. Geyer hauls over the present he got for Liam, sitting it down in front of the beta who is now sitting next to Theo. Liam’s brow furrows slightly as he takes in the size of the present, “What the hell, Theo?”

“You’re saying that and you haven’t even opened it yet,” Theo says, playing with the sweater that’s still in his hands.

Liam gives him one more questioning look before he starts ripping off the wrapping paper. When it’s off his jaw drops. He stares at the gift for what feels like ages without saying a word before turning his wide eyed stare to Theo, “A guitar case? Are you serious?”

Theo shrugs, trying to brush it off as nothing, “I saw you eyeing it when we went to the Thrift Store a few weeks ago. It wasn’t that expensive so I went back and got it. Melissa agreed to keep it at her house for me until it was closer to Christmas. Do you like it?”

Liam starts sputtering out a response until he gives up, shaking his head and throwing himself into Theo’s arms. Theo lets out a surprised “oomph!” as he catches Liam, the two of them falling back onto the couch. Liam kisses him, fast and messy, clearly feeling no embarrassment about his parents still being in the room.

Eventually Liam pulls back, placing one more gentle kiss on Theo’s lips. He doesn’t go far, staying with his head resting on Theo’s shoulder as Jenna hands him another gift, “This one is from Liam.”

He feels Liam tense for a moment as Theo takes the gift in his hands. The box is small and Theo really has no idea what could be in it. He’s even more confused when he unwraps it to find a simple jewelry box.

Theo smirks over at Liam, “You proposing to me Little Wolf?”

Liam’s face turns red as he gestures to the box, “Just open the box.”

Theo does as he’s instructed, brow furrowing when he pulls out a simple key, “A key?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, running his hands down his pajama pants nervously, “a key to an apartment. I thought… well this was obviously before we got together. But I thought we could move in together. I know you love my parents and so do I but we’re both about to be in college and I thought it would be nice. I kind of hoped at some point it would be as more than friends. I wasn’t expecting... “Liam takes a deep breath, “I know it’s an even bigger step now that we’re together. So if you don’t want to...”

It’s Theo’s turn to kiss Liam, trying to silence any doubt Liam could have, “It is a big step. But I want to take it with you.”

Liam grins, leaning his forehead against Theo’s, “This is more than I ever expected.”

“I know,” Theo says, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Me too. But I’m happy we’re here.”

“Me too.”

There’s the muffled sound of someone blowing their nose, causing the pair to look over. They see Jenna being held by Dr. Geyer, wiping at her eyes. Liam’s eyes widen as he takes in the state of his mother, “Mom, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jenna says, waving her hand in their direction, “I’m just so happy for you two.”

The three men laugh before Dr. Geyer leads his wife away, leaving Theo and Liam alone. Liam pushes Theo until he’s laying down and then curls up with his back against the couch, arm slung loosely across Theo’s stomach and his head on Theo’s chest.

“We should probably move upstairs if you want to sleep,” Theo says, carding his hand through Liam’s hair.

“Hmm but I’m comfy here,” Liam says, rubbing his cheek across the fabric of Theo’s shirt.

Theo smiles, placing a kiss to the top of Liam’s head. He knows they should move but he can’t be bothered to care right now. He has Liam in his arms, the certainty of a future with him he didn’t have before. For the first time in a long time Theo has something to be grateful for at Christmas, something to hold onto, and he’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the fluffiest fluff I have ever done. Which is saying a lot. Thanks for reading!  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)  
> Songs used:  
> [Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVPUuXUxfM4) by LeAnn Rimes  
> [Winter Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRa_7CrlXrA) by Chris August  
> [Ho Ho Hopefully](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AUmi6iyQk8) by The Maine  
> [Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkDgiFgI2ms) (I was thinking of the Jensen Ackles and Jason Manns version while writing this)


End file.
